


Cookies

by ChioBee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChioBee/pseuds/ChioBee
Summary: A volte Levi credeva di essere fin troppo buono e ragionevole con lui.Piccola storia in cui Eren ha la passione per la cucina, e Levi funge da cavia per i suoi mancati esperimenti culinari.





	Cookies

Per quanto ci provasse, Eren e la cucina facevano parte di due mondi diametralmente opposti. Amava mettersi ai fornelli e sperimentare nuove pietanze, ma i suoi risultati erano disastrosi; nonostante ciò, il suo compagno, il caro e paziente Levi, non aveva mai rifiutato di assaggiare quei tragici esperimenti. La sera, quando rincasava, accettava qualsiasi cosa si ritrovasse nel piatto, per quanto poco invitante potesse sembrare. Si sedeva, prendeva un respiro profondo e con una buona dose di coraggio cominciava a mangiare. _“Se non ti eserciti, non imparerai mai”_ , diceva sempre al più giovane. A volte Levi credeva di essere fin troppo buono e ragionevole con lui.  
Eren, dal canto suo, metteva tutto l’impegno e l’amore possibile in ciò che faceva; ma non si dava mai per vinto, nonostante tutti gli errori commessi. Certo, era migliorato dalle prime volte: fin dai primi appuntamenti, aveva provato a conquistare Levi con la cucina; e non comprendeva cosa lo avesse fatto restare al suo fianco, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva rifilato: lasagne bruciate, pasta scotta, un pollo arrosto che pareva ancora vivo -e quella fu l’unica volta in cui l’altro si rifiutò di mangiare, per paura di prendersi la salmonella o chissà cos’altro-; per non parlare dei dolci. Tra le crostate dure come il marmo e le tortine grumose -o peggio, come la volta in cui aveva scambiato lo zucchero con il sale: ricordava solo di aver tenuto la fronte sudata del compagno per mezzora mentre rigettava la cena in bagno-, non sapeva come non fossero già morti avvelenati.  
Quella volta, però, Eren era più determinato che mai a preparare qualcosa di davvero speciale. Avrebbe seguito la ricetta alla lettera, senza variazioni di sorta e assaggiando mano a mano che aggiungeva gli ingredienti. Aveva optato per una preparazione semplice, proprio per non incappare in gravi mancanze. Si trattava di biscotti al cioccolato, che avrebbe poi decorato con una glassa allo zucchero. Sentiva di poterci riuscire; aveva disposto tutti gli ingredienti -già dosati- sul bancone della cucina, e, proprio mentre tirava fuori dalla credenza una bacinella e la frusta elettrica, il suo cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni. Lo prese in mano e un sorrisetto trionfante si dipinse sul suo viso quando vide di chi si trattava: come previsto, Levi avrebbe fatto tardi perché era stato bloccato da Hanji sul lavoro. Eren sapeva di poter sempre far affidamento su quella donna quando necessitava di un complice per le sue trovate.  
Prima di rimettersi all’opera, fece una veloce chiamata per del cibo cinese da asporto: non voleva certo rischiare di rovinare completamente la serata con troppa sperimentazione culinaria. Infatti, voleva che fosse tutto perfetto: una cena per due al lume di candela, sebbene Levi non fosse tipo da troppe smancerie, coronata da quei biscotti tanto speciali, e poi magari la serata si sarebbe potuta spostare in camera da letto…  
Eren era così perso nei suoi pensieri che non si rese conto di aver lasciato cadere nell’impasto un uovo intero, compreso di guscio.  
“Merda”.  
  
Levi rimise il cellulare nella borsa, e si voltò nella direzione di Hanji.  
“Ora che mi sono inventato una scusa qualsiasi, mi aiuterai a cercare un regalo per Eren?”  
L’amica prese a saltellare sul posto, entusiasta: “È bello vederti prendere l’iniziativa!”, e, a totale controprova di ciò che aveva appena detto, lo trascinò in strada, alla ricerca di qualche negozio carino.  
Si fermarono di fronte alla vetrina di una gioielleria, dove erano esposti ciondoli – _“oro purissimo!”_ recitavano i cartellini- e anelli tempestati di diamanti. Levi alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
“Non ti pare un po’ troppo? Intendo, non devo chiedergli di sposarmi”  
Hanji sospirò, rassegnandosi al poco romanticismo di quello; e, prima di riprendere a camminare, disse: “Dopo quattro anni potresti fare questo piccolo sforzo…”  
Di tutta risposta, il corvino strabuzzò gli occhi e si fece tutto rosso.  
“Cosa?!”  
  
Eren era sempre più agitato. Dopo il pasticcio di poco prima, aveva ricominciato l’impasto da zero, ed era esageratamente in ritardo. Dopo che ebbe finito di cuocere la glassa, la lasciò a raffreddare: tornò così a concentrarsi sulla preparazione principale.  
“Okay, manca solo la farina e il cioccolato fuso…”  
Iniziò allora a incorporare gli ingredienti mancanti, e, dopo aver amalgamato tutto per bene, prese l’asse di legno, il mattarello e lo stampino a forma di cuore. Stese l’impasto -più morbido del previsto, fatto che fece preoccupare non poco il ragazzo- e cominciò a tirarci fuori tanti cuoricini perfettamente identici; quando li trasferì sulla leccarda da forno e li mise a cuocere, suonò il campanello.  
 _“Avevo detto al ragazzo del take away di venire alle otto… è troppo in anticipo, e questo è un problema”_ pensò. Attraversò la cucina e il soggiorno, e arrivò di fronte alla porta d’ingresso. Diede due mandate alla serratura per aprirla e levò il portafoglio dalla tasca, pronto a pagare il ragazzo; pensava anche di lasciargli una bella mancia, visto che era di buon umore. Eren, tuttavia, era troppo impegnato nell’organizzazione mentale della serata per potersi accorgere che di fronte a sé non si trovava il ragazzo delle consegne, bensì Levi, che lo scrutava impassibile. Il moro rimase interdetto per qualche minuto, e continuò a fissare l’altro tra lo stupito e il preoccupato. Teneva ancora tra le mani i soldi che, nella sua confusione interiore, non aveva pensato di riporre nel portafoglio.  
“Grazie, ma non sei costretto a pagarmi per godere della mia presenza” Levi ridacchiò maliziosamente, facendosi strada oltre la soglia della loro dimora.  
“Non sei spiritoso… però sei in anticipo” rispose Eren, e subito dopo si avvicinò all’altro per posargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Notò che era un po’ serio -più del solito-, come se fosse a disagio; gli sfiorò una guancia con il dorso della mano, e solo in quel momento si accorse che nascondeva qualcosa dietro la schiena. Si sporse un po’ per vedere meglio, ma Levi lo precedette.  
“So che non è nel mio stile, ma ti ho fatto un piccolo regalo. Hanji diceva che avresti apprezzato questo mazzo di gigli” ma Eren scoppiò in una risata felice, mentre osservava quei bei fiori bianco-rosa e comprendeva che, in fatto di gusti, Hanji lo conosceva meglio del suo compagno. Era comunque contento di ciò: amava quel lato ingenuo e sprovveduto tanto quanto tutte le belle cose di lui.  
“Ti ringrazio tanto, Levi” lo strinse forte a sé, e Levi ricambiò volentieri l’abbraccio, posando con delicatezza la testa contro la sua spalla. Dopo una stancante giornata di lavoro, si beava di quel genere di accoglienza: nessun pensiero per la sua testa, nessuna preoccupazione a solcare il viso di Eren, nessun futile litigio in agguato; solo loro due e quel contatto sincero.  
Il più giovane prese poi a cercare un vaso in cui riporre quel regalo inaspettato; sfortunatamente, proprio per la rarità con cui si presentavano occasioni del genere, non trovò nulla che facesse al caso suo. Ripiegò su una vecchia caraffa che sistemò con diligenza sul tavolino all’ingresso.  
“Questo posto è perfetto” concluse soddisfatto.  
Anche Levi era soddisfatto, e pensò che, nonostante tutto, aveva avuto una buona idea a chiedere aiuto ad Hanji. Poco dopo, però, annusò l’aria e si fece di nuovo serio.  
“Eren, ma…” cominciò, dubbioso. L’altro lo fissò languido, e per un attimo perse tutta la lucidità che aveva in corpo. Si dimenticò di ciò che voleva dire, mentre quello lo incatenava nel verde smeraldino dei suoi occhi –e in un rinnovato caldo abbraccio.  
Improvvisamente, Eren impallidì.  
“I biscotti!”  
  
Il giovane giunse in cucina in tempo per vedere una leggera nebbia fuoriuscire dal forno; si precipitò a spegnerlo, e osservò mesto i suoi biscotti bruciacchiati. Anche quella volta aveva combinato un mezzo guaio, nonostante tutti gli accorgimenti presi; e si rattristò ancor di più al pensiero che l’impasto, prima di infornarlo, non era per niente male. Non riusciva a tollerare quell’ennesimo fallimento, e ne fu molto deluso: d’un tratto sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, e le sue gote si fecero purpuree. Era così dispiaciuto e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato che non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenere quel silenzioso pianto tanto amaro.  
Levi si accucciò al suo fianco, per estrarre la teglia; la posò sul bancone e dopo qualche secondo fece spallucce: “Se escludiamo l’odore di bruciato e la forma un po’ imprecisa, sembrano buoni”  
Eren, allora, riacquistò un briciolo di speranza. Il suo sguardo tornò limpido, e Levi si lasciò andare in un sospiro di sollievo per il disastro emotivo scongiurato.  
“Dici davvero?”  
“Sì. Avanti, alzati da lì” e detto ciò, lo aiutò a sollevarsi. Eren poté vedere meglio che anche i contorni dei cuoricini erano rovinati; effettivamente, si era reso conto già prima di infornarli che qualcosa non andava nella consistenza. Si strofinò il viso con i palmi aperti, per scacciare le lacrime e la disperazione del momento. Rivolse allora la sua attenzione alla grande calma con cui Levi aveva affrontato la situazione. Ne rimase stupito, perché, onestamente, tutto quell’autocontrollo era insolito, ma Eren comprendeva e non poteva che essere riconoscente per ciò. Il più grande non tollerava i piagnistei: non perché credesse fossero affari da donne, ma semplicemente perché pensava non avesse senso disperarsi quando bastava rialzarsi e rimediare agli errori commessi. Le volte in cui l’altro si lasciava andare nella sua fragilità, Levi perdeva le staffe: litigavano duramente, anche se, poi, si riappacificavano, consolandosi dolcemente a vicenda o facendo l’amore. Quel giorno, però, tutto era tranquillo; Levi gli cinse le spalle, ed Eren non si fece attendere: gli avvolse i fianchi con le braccia, un po’ teso. Prese fiato, e cominciò a parlare.  
“Mi spiace sia successo tutto questo… volevo anch’io farti una piccola sorpresa, sebbene conosciamo entrambi le mie scarse doti culinarie”, roteò gli occhi, “E mi spiace anche per questo piccolo crollo emotivo. Anzi, ti ringrazio per non esserti arrabbiato”  
L’altro fece per replicare, ma Eren lo zittì subito.  
“Vedi, tu sei tanto buono e comprensivo con me, mentre io sono un completo disastro. Ma, sai,” si fece più vicino, abbastanza da poter sussurrare quelle parole che sentiva sgorgare direttamente dal suo cuore, “questi biscotti sono un po’ come il mio amore per te. Magari non sono belli, non sono buoni e non hanno neanche un buon odore” a quel punto Levi sollevò un sopracciglio, non cogliendo la similitudine. Eren se ne accorse, e scosse la testa: “Non importa. Quello che volevo dire, è che comunque sono fatti con impegno e dedizione, perché… ti amo” dopo tutto quel tempo, non poteva fare a meno di arrossire nel dirlo, conoscendo la scarsa propensione dell’altro per quel genere di effusioni, “e voglio renderti felice”  
A quelle parole, l’espressione contrita che normalmente era stampata sul viso di Levi si addolcì improvvisamente, lasciando spazio a un lieve sorriso. Non furono necessarie repliche, ma bastarono i loro sguardi a trasmettere ciò che volevano; si scambiarono un lungo e lento bacio, di cui si bearono entrambi per infiniti attimi.  
Le ore a seguire trascorsero piacevolmente: cenarono, ed Eren scoprì con stupore che le sue piccole creazioni avevano un buon sapore – _“ho sempre detto che l’esperienza ripaga”_ , aveva esclamato Levi-; parlarono molto. Eren amava ascoltarlo, e non poteva che rimanere sorpreso quando scopriva nuove cose sul suo conto, sul suo passato, sulle sue aspirazioni, sui suoi progetti per il futuro. Quella sera, discussero per la prima volta di un futuro come famiglia. Non fu chiaro a nessuno dei due se ne parlassero includendosi a vicenda, l’uno nella vita dell’altro, in quel certo futuro; ma non era importante ribadirlo, finché rimanevano insieme.  
Inutile dire che la serata si concluse come nelle più rosee aspettative di Eren. Levi lo accontentò in ogni più piccolo capriccio, ma questo anche perché non poté –e non volle- tirarsi indietro quando il giovane prese a baciarlo con foga e dedizione e iniziò a spogliarlo. Tuttavia, la sua mente era persa in altri pensieri, mentre percepiva le mani delicate del più giovane esplorare con desiderio il suo corpo. Sentiva di essersi dimenticato qualcosa di importante, di essenziale, che si trovava lì, sulla punta della sua lingua; quella stessa lingua che, in quel momento, era troppo impegnata in altro per dar forma a dei concetti sensati.  
“Levi, sei distratto” esordì, infine, Eren, leggermente irritato; cercò allora di richiamare la sua attenzione mordicchiandogli il profilo della mandibola. Una volta Levi aveva definito quel gesto _“deliziosamente sensuale”_ , e da allora continuava a compierlo con soddisfazione.  
“Lo so, è solo che, dopo queste ore, ci siamo dimenticati una cosa molto importante” disse, suscitando la curiosità del compagno.  
“E cosa, di preciso?”  
A quel punto, Levi ne approfittò per invertire le parti, rotolando sul letto assieme a Eren finché non si trovò a sovrastarlo. Lo incatenò in una lunga pausa ad effetto, di quelle che tanto facevano agitare di trepidazione il giovane.  
“Buon anniversario, Eren”  
Dopo qualche istante di incantato silenzio, i due cominciarono a ridere, all’unisono; e tra le risate ripresero a cercarsi, a toccarsi, a baciarsi, senza mai riuscire a saziarsi l’uno dell’altro.


End file.
